bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolcanon
Bolcanon is a BakuBlitz from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Its BakuNano is Hyper Pulsor. Information Description The fast-shooting action of his enormous claws is unique to Bolcanon. The terrifying spikes that rest on his shoulders cause devastating damage to his opponents. Bolcanon's mouth opens wide to shoot out hot lightning magma that his enemies fear. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, he battled Titanium Dragonoid and Dan Kuso with Ben. He later lost alongside Horridian after Dan used Drago's ability Dragon Hard Striker. In episode 6, he battled Zenthon alongside Krakenoid but was defeated easily. In episode 10, Bolcanon appears as a participant in the Battle Royale under Robin's ownership where he used his BakuNano, Hyper Pulsor for the first time. He briefly battled against Krowll before Taylean interfered. He and Krowll then team up on Taylean and have him down for the count. But when Taylean spawns Silent Strike, he and Krowll try to attack him but are easily defeated by Mechtogan's lasers. In Mind Search, Robin used it in Flag Match with Hyper Pulsor. It was later defeated, when it was shot by Krakenoid's Jamsaber by accident. In Triple Threat, Robin used Bolcanon in Tag team against Shun and Marucho. Taylean defeated Bolcanon, even when he was using Hyper Pulsor. In Interspace Under Siege, Anubias gave Bolcanon to Robin in order to get rid of the invading Chaos Bakugan. However, during the battle, Anubias snapped his fingers and Bolcanon attacked the Brawlers' Bakugan along with Horridian and Krakenoid. ; Ability Cards * Pummel Boulder: * Harlow Warrior '(''Karlaf Warrior): * '''Nega Warrior: Game The Aquos version has 800 Gs. The Pyrus version has 900 Gs, the Darkus version has 820 Gs and the Haos version has 750 Gs and 860 Gs. The Ventus Combat version has 870 Gs. The Subterra version has 780 Gs and 930 Gs. It is compatible with BakuNano. Trivia *It is one of the fastest Bakugan created when it was shown to be faster than Drago without an ability card activated. *He has similarities to other Bakugan. For example his hands look similar to Fear Ripper and his head is similar to Scaboid's. *It's Ball form looks similar to Raptorix. *He resembles Punk from Megaman Battle Network. *It's currently unknown if Bolcanon is a real Bakugan or a Digital one, perhaps he is acting mindless like a Chaos Bakugan. Gallery Anime Bolciandwho.JPG|Bolcanon and Horridian (Bolcanon is on the left) Bolciball1.JPG|Bolcanon in Ball Form Smashion7.PNG|Bolcanon connect with Hyper Pulsor in Bakugan form Bolcireal1.JPG|Bolcanon in Bakugan Form Bolcanon1.png|Bolcanon's head Bolcanon2.png|Bolcanon using Pummel Boulder bolcanon pinned.png|Bolcanon pinned by Slicerix krowl HEADSHOT.png|Bolcanon and Krowll being attacked by Silent Strike HyperPulsorInBack.jpg|Bolcanon connected to Hyper Pulsor in Bakugan form wae.JPG|Bolcanon using Harlow Warrior Picture 10hhhhtgfutio7.png|Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian in ball form Lolelements.PNG|Horridian and Bolcanon vs Trister and Taylean TABakuganinhand.png|Bolcanon, Horridian, and Krakenoid in ball form in Anubias's hand Bakunano2.jpg|Anubias's and Sellon's Bakugan and their Bakunano's in ball form Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png 20-6.png Game File:StealthSubterraBolcanon.jpg File:71lEu1doQuL._AA1152_.jpg|Aquos Bolcanon (closed) File:71nn1Q9GUDL._AA1152_.jpg|Aquos Bolcanon (open) File:toys_models-img600x450-1291218615zuokwf91018.jpg|Pyrus Black Bolcanon File:toys_models-img600x450-1291218824ikgwf875095.jpg|Pyrus Bolcanon File:Pyrusbolcanonnano.jpg|Pyrus Bolcanon with BakuNano File:toys_models-img600x450-1291219305eeas1q25067.jpg|Haos Bolcanon AquosBalcanon.png HaosBolcanon.png Screen shot 2011-01-25 at 6.25.09 PM.png File:!CF5lMUQEWk~$(KGrHqZ,!m!E1FywGKDoBNWodck2yg~~_3.JPG 81TnY2O1+ML._AA1500_.jpg|Pyrus Bolcanon with Gold Hyper Pulsor attached Bakugan Dimensions File:Haos_Bolcanon.jpg VBBD.png|Ventus Bolcanon - Bakugan Dimensions stats Pyrusbol.png|Pyrus Bolcanon - Bakugan Dimensions stats Mydimensionbolcannondescription.png VBolcanonHandstand.png VBolcanonHit.png Bolcannonmydimensions.png Subterra Bolcanon In battle.png Ultimate Take down !!!.png Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 10.40.53 AM.png SplightCHARGE.png Clear_Bolcanon.png|Clear Bolcanon Combat_Bolcanon.png|Combat Bolcanon Pyrus_Bolcanon.png|Pyrus Bolcanon Aquos_Bolcanon.png|Aquos Bolcanon Ventus_Bolcanon.png|Ventus Bolcanon Subterra_Bolcanon.png|Subterra Bolcanon Haos_Bolcanon.png|Haos Bolcanon Darkus_Bolcanon.png|Darkus Bolcanon Ventus_Bolcanon_Closed.png Pyrus_Bolcanon_Closed.png Subterra_Bolcanon_Closed.png Clear_Bolcanon_Closed.png Darkus_Bolcanon_Closed.png Aquos_Bolcanon_Closed.png Haos_Bolcanon_Closed.png Ninja_Bolcanon.png Aquos_Bolcanon_Open.png Clear_Bolcanon_Open.png Darkus_Bolcanon_Open.png Haos_Bolcanon_Open.png Pyrus_Bolcanon_Open.png Subterra_Bolcanon_Open.png Ventus_Bolcanon_Open.png Combat_Bolcanon_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Guardian Bakugan